Diane Lane
Diane Lane portrayed Martha Kent in Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League. Significant roles *Breezy in Six Pack (1982) *Corinne Burns in Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fabulous Stain (1982) *Cherry Valance in The Outsiders (1983) *Patty in Rumble Fish (1983) *Vera Cicero in Cotton Club (1984) *Lorena Wood in Lonesome Dove (1989) *Paulette Godard in Charlot (1992) *Judge Barbara Hershey in Judge Dredd (1995) *Stella in A Streetcar Named Desire (1995) *Karen Powell in Jack (1996) *Nina Chance in Murder at 1600 (1997) *Melissa in Gunshy (1998) *Pearl Kantrowitz in A Walk on the Moon (1999) *Ellen Morris in My Dog Skip (2000) *Molly Stark in The Virginian (2000) *Christina Cotter in The Perfect Storm (2000) *Elizabeth Wilkes in Hard Ball (2001) *Erin Glass in The Glass House (2001) *Connie Sumner in Unfaithful (2002) *Frances in Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) *Liz Earl in Fierce People (2005) *Sarah Nolan in Must Love Dogs (2005) *Toni Mannix in Hollywoodland (2006) *Jennifer Marsh in Untraceable (2008) *Mary Rice in Jumper (2008) *Adrienne Willis in Nights in Rodanthe (2008) *Carmen Colson in Killshot (2008) *Penny Chenery in Secretariat (2010) *Martha Kent in Man of Steel (2013) *Helen Manning in Every Secret Thing (2014) *Martha Kent in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Quotes *"To remind myself of what an audacious, brilliant man Zack Snyder is." *"I love 300 and I’m very flattered to play Martha Kent and live up to his vision. It’s pretty cool." *"I’ve always wanted to raise a good man, I thought that was the biggest challenge a woman could have, and so I get the embarrassment of riches." *"It's daunting, but in a very healthy way. It's like a dare. I have heard and read many people say, 'Do what scares you. Don't run from it, run toward it.' I am delighted to be challenged with the opportunity." *"Zack Snyder said wonderful things in the press release, and I was like, 'Well, it's like he threw down the white glove. Now I have to bend down and pick it up.' It's wonderful, though. He's a visionary, and he'll create his own version. I find that very refreshing. People love to talk about things, and this will definitely be something to talk about." *"The movie's going to be a wild ride." *"I read the script under lock and key, I was locked in a room with the script and was only allowed three hours with it. I nailed it into my memory. I'm really excited. I'm really not allowed to talk much about it, I think, but it does cover the entire range of years, from infancy on." *"When I worked on Hollywoodland, I got to experience sort of the behind the scenes of what it was like for the people who were making the television series that I grew up watching, so it's all very inbred in my mind," "But this is going to be a whole reinvention. A visitation and a reinvention." *"Superman and Batman certainly entered the superhero business from opposite roads, yet they have similar histories. There's the loss of your original family, so they're both orphans. And I don't think Batman sees Superman as human until he realizes that he has a mother. And I think, when Batman makes the decision to rescue Martha, Superman's mother, in a way he's redeeming his own sense of powerlessness he had when he could not save his own mother." Trivia *Diane was married to Jonah Hex actor Josh Brolin. Category:Man of Steel cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Justice League (film) cast